Doug Vaughn (Earth-1175)
Psycho is the son of Moondragon and Quasar. He was raised in outer space alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy, since both of his parents were members. At an early age, he began manifesting his mother's telepathic and telekinetic abilities. He was told to help with freeing the Avengers from the Super-Skrulls, though he would have done so anyway. He was gladly accepted onto the team as they thought he held the Quantum Bands. Little did they know that he accidentally destroyed the Quantum bands as a kid, and that he replicates their powers with his telekinesis. History Quasar and Moondragon had many adventures out in space. This reminded them of their romance in earlier years. They decided to rekindle it and have a child, but there were complications with the pregnancy. They were told it would be impossible, so Doug Vaughn was secretly a test tube baby. Even so, one of the complications meant that the child would have light green skin. Growing up a human in outer space was weird for Doug. Even though he was raised among other humans on the moon colony, and even though he occasionally got to visit powered people like the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Inhumans, he felt like he didn't belong among either. He missed the idea of a typical family that, as humanity disappeared, was replaced by mutant families. He didn't like the idea that all schools would share aspects with the Xavier Institute. But nobody really cared what Doug thoughts, only that he was telepathically forcing it into their minds. Doug decided, through the tales he had heard of the Avengers, that he was going to join their number. But he didn't get to until the news got out that the Avengers were captured by the Super-Skrull army, and then it moved to the top of his list. He flew into outer space, and soon met up with Marvel-Man, who he explained his plight to. Marvel-Man revealed that he had the same plan, and upon finding the ship, they met up with the new generation of Avengers, and helped them battle the Skrulls. Afterwards, both of them joined the group. Powers and Abilities Powers: Telepathy: ''Doug has mildly developed telepathy allowing him to read minds, shield minds, and possess people. He is the Avengers' weakest telepath, but with training, could grow to be the strongest. ''Telekinesis: Doug has advanced telepathy allowing him to lift objects with his mind, create energy constructs, and fly. He has been using these powers to suggest that he still has the Quantum bands. Abilities: Doug is proficient in armed and unarmed combat, due to being taught by his father (a former S.H.I.E.L.D. officer). Paraphernalia: Doug claims to have the Quantum Bands, but he does not truly have them. He also carries 2 combat knives on him. Category:Original Characters Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Avengers (Earth-1175) Members Category:Earth-1175 Residents Category:Males Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Construct Creation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Heroes Category:Space Survival Category:Telepathic Resistance